Amor de madre
by Sg91
Summary: Tras ver de cerca a un potrillo, la princesa Luna siente entonces una llamada maternal. En ese preciso momento, entra en escena algo que no esperaba encontrar ni en todos los días de su vida. Más detalles dentro, después del adelanto.


Esa noche la luna brillaba como nunca, acentuando aún más la marca de la yegua en la luna; Luna podía decir lo que quisiera, pero en realidad prefería quedarse callada, contemplando su nueva obra. Porque cada noche era diferente, al menos para ella. Aunque precisamente en esa podía sentir algo totalmente distinto y ajeno, un sentimiento de opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba concentrarse en sus deberes reales; se levantó de delante de su escritorio y se encaminó al pasillo, dirigiéndose al despacho de su hermana mayor.

Desde que regresó a casa tras más de mil años recluida en la luna, presa de una entidad oscura, Luna no había tenido demasiadas oportunidades de encajar o de realizarse como poni; quizás sí, aunque no podía evitar que la asaltaran dudas. Esa tarde, su hermana la había llevado a un acto nobiliario para que intentara socializar un poco, pero apenas le había llamado algo la atención. Todos esos ponis nobles y estirados tan solo querían reconocimiento por su parte para poder escalar un poco más la cima, como si no tuvieran bastante con su afortunado estatus; otros ponis en Canterlot no tenían la misma suerte, y sin embargo, allí estaba ella. Siempre pensó que su hermana no elegía bien sus prioridades.

-Hermana, esto es un aburrimiento, me quiero ir a casa…

-No seas cría, Luna, debes integrarte… mira, te voy a presentar a unos duques de Trottingham-murmuró Celestia, arrastrándola.

-Claro, como si fueran mejores...-pensó ella, hastiada.

Se dejó hacer, sin posibilidad alguna de quejarse, y llegaron hasta una de las esquinas de la amplia sala, donde dos unicornios muy elegantes y refinados se encontraban.

-¡Duque Lucky, me alegro de verle!-exclamó Celestia.

-Alteza, es un honor estar aquí con usted…-murmuró el duque, inclinándose ante ella.

-El honor es mío… mire, le presento a mi hermana pequeña Luna, seguro que ya estará enterado…

-Por supuesto, después de todo lo que ha pasado me alegro de conocerla, alteza.

-El gusto es mío…-murmuró Luna, fingiendo interés.

-Oh, que hermosa crin… permítame decirla, alteza, que me encanta su estrellado estilo…-murmuró entonces la unicornio que acompañaba al duque.

-Altezas, las presento a mi esposa, Starshine Grey.

-Cierto, oí que se había casado hace poco…

-Y no solo eso, hemos sido padres recientemente…-anunció el duque.

-¡Oh, enhorabuena!

En ese momento, Starshine sorprendió a las princesas sacando a un pequeño potrillo unicornio de sus guardadas alforjas.

-No teníamos con quien dejarlo, y me sentía incapaz de separarme de él… espero que no las importe…

-¡Oh, no, en absoluto! Es un potrillo adorable…-observó Celestia.

Luna no dijo nada, estaba absorta mirando al pequeño poni; jamás antes había visto uno, y su sola vista la dejó del todo embelesada. Starshine vio que se estaba fijando en él e inquirió.

-¿Le gusta mi hijo, princesa? se llama Lucky, como su padre… di hola, Lucky…

-Es un potrillo precioso… tiene usted mucha suerte, señorita Grey…

-Oh, me halaga, alteza…

El pequeño Lucky alzó sus cascos, mirando atentamente a la princesa de la noche; ésta alzó uno de los suyos y ambos compartieron un toque. En ese momento, algo cálido y agradable brotó del pecho de la alicornio, quedándose maravillada por la sensación.

-¿Quiere cogerlo?

-¿Qué? Oh, no, no hace falta…

-Vamos, no pasa nada, puede cogerlo… se ve que le ha gustado…-la animó ella.

Luna no estaba muy segura, pero finalmente alzó al potrillo con su magia, el cual se mostró alegre y contento; Luna lo puso en su pecho, meciéndolo lentamente. Lucky lanzó un lánguido bostezo y en menos de dos minutos se quedó sopa.

-Oh, se ha dormido, me lo estaba esperando… parece que estaba muy a gusto con usted, alteza. Tiene muy buena mano con los potrillos-la dijo Starshine.

-¿Usted cree?

-¡Desde luego! Estoy segura de que sería una buena madre…

Esa frase fue desencadenante para Luna, condicionando todo lo demás; devolvió el potrillo a su madre, la cual lo meció con su magia.

-Tener hijos es algo maravilloso… una divina bendición. Espero que usted también tenga su oportunidad, alteza.

Luna respiró tranquilamente, antes de llamar a la puerta del despacho de su hermana.

-Adelante.

Pasó dentro, donde se encontró con su hermana mayor con las gafas puestas y ojeando una serie de papeles.

-Oh, Luna… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me gustaría hablar contigo, Tia…

-Claro, dime…

La princesa de la noche tomó aire y empezó a hablar.

-Verás, he estado pensando detenidamente en algo desde esta tarde. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me presentaste a esos duques de Trottingham?

-Claro…

-La mujer del duque, Starshine, se trajo su hijo al acto…

-Sí, lo sé, un tanto inapropiado, pero si no tenía con quien dejarle…

-No se trata de eso… lo he estado pensando mucho, y creo que… quiero ser madre.

La frase se quedó en el aire, flotando por encima de sus cabezas; Celestia miró a su hermana como si no hubiera oído bien.

-Eh… vale… quiero decir, espera… ¿Qué?

-Pues eso… antes, cuando sostuve al potrillo con mi magia, sentí un anhelo que nunca antes había experimentado. Me gustaría ser madre y tener un hijo.

El silencio entre líneas era demasiado denso, Celestia miró a Luna casi sin creérselo.

-Luna… por una parte comprendo tu deseo, pero por otro, sabes que los alicornios no podemos engendrar así como así. Somos una raza única, que sólo prevalece si…

-Lo sé, lo sé, por eso he pensado en adoptar…

-¿Adoptar? ¿Pero tú sabes lo que estás diciendo?

-Pues claro, adoptar quizás un unicornio, o a un pegaso… me es igual, Tia, solo quiero ser madre… ¿acaso es mucho pedir?

-No se trata de eso, Luna, ser madre requiere de una responsabilidad enorme… no es algo que puedas elegir así sin más…

-¿Y crees que lo digo solo por capricho? ¡Nada de eso, sé que ser madre requiere de sacrificios, y pienso realizarlos!

-Luna, no estás contemplando todas las opciones…

-¡Sí, sí que lo hago! ¿Por qué no me apoyas? ¡Yo tengo mucho amor que dar, Tia! ¿Acaso crees que no voy a ser capaz?

-No, a ver, yo no he dicho eso…

-¡Pero lo has insinuado! ¡Que tú hayas elegido no tener hijos no significa que yo tampoco pueda tenerlos!

-¡Esto es distinto, Luna! ¡No es lo mismo decidir no tener hijos que decidir sin pensar tener hijos!

En ese momento, la princesa de la noche chocó un casco en el suelo, mirando a su hermana fijamente.

-Vale, veo que mi opinión no cuenta para nada… en ese caso, me voy.

-Luna… no, espera, vuelve… ¡Luna!

Pero la aludida ya se había marchado, teletransportándose antes de llegar a la puerta; Celestia dejó escapar un suspiro, insegura y un tanto confusa.

La princesa de la noche reapareció en los jardines del palacio, al lado del laberinto de setos; sabia que su hermana podría haberla dicho que no, cosa que había pasado, pero de alguna manera se esperaba que se hubiera mostrado algo más comprensiva. Después de todo, sabía que tenía razón. Los alicornios solo pueden engendrar con otros alicornios. Aunque también veía justificable su enfado para con ella, se sentía un poco mal por haberla gritado. Caminó por el sendero, mirando a la luna y pensando en un futuro que se la antojaba más lejano que nunca; en cuanto llegó hasta el final del camino, se dio la vuelta para volver al palacio, pero en ese momento algo la paró de golpe. La pareció oír un sollozo proveniente de los matorrales más cercanos, lo más parecido al lloro de un potrillo bebé.

Frunció el ceño, algo extrañada, y se quedó quieta, esperando oírlo de nuevo; fue entonces cuando pudo oírlo con más claridad. Un lamento de bebé, proveniente del seto más cercano. Se guio por los lloros hasta llegar a un punto del seto, rozando el suelo; le pareció ver algo moviéndose en un hueco del mismo y usó su magia para sacarlo de ahí.

-Ya, ya está, ya pasó, ya estás fuera… ¿cómo has acabado ahí, pequeño? Déjame que te ve… a.

Lo que vio la dejó pasmada en todos los sentidos; ella se esperaba un potrillo pequeño de no más de seis meses, pero es que su forma inspiraba cualquier cosa menos la de un potrillo. Era casi tan pequeño como uno, pero tenía unas pequeñas patas acabadas en dos pequeñas garras, las cuales acababan en cinco largos falanges. Sus ojos eran azules claros y sólo tenía pelo en una redonda y abultada cabeza; su cuerpo estaba proporcionado a pesar de su extraña forma. El extraño bebé se llevó uno de sus falanges a la boca y lo mordisqueó, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué eres? ¿De dónde has salido?-inquirió Luna, aún algo chocada.

Como respuesta, el bebé alzó una de sus pequeñas garras, extendiendo sus falanges hacia ella; Luna levantó un casco y lo posó sobre ella con suavidad. La diferencia era abismal, pero el mismo gesto hizo que la princesa de la noche sintiera el mismo pinchazo en el pecho que esa tarde. Miró a los ojos al bebé y éste le devolvió la mirada, esbozando una alegre sonrisa. Sin saber bien por qué, Luna también sonrió.

-Hola, pequeñín… no sé qué eres, ni de dónde has salido, pero… voy a cuidar de ti ¿vale? Después de todo, no te puedo dejar aquí.

Con su magia, levantó al bebé hasta su pecho, dejándolo en esa pose; el bebé pasó sus garras por su pelaje, sintiéndose suaves y cómodas. Apoyó su cabecita en él y cerró los ojos, inspirando profundamente. Luna sintió como su corazón se ablandaba hasta derretirse. Acto seguido desplegó sus alas y echó a volar, en dirección hacia su habitación. Aterrizó en el balcón y entró en su alcoba, dirigiéndose directamente hasta la cómoda; sacó de ésta una tela blanca y envolvió en ésta al bebé para que no cogiera frio.

-Así, bien arropadito… no queremos que cojas frio ¿verdad?

El bebé sonrió abiertamente, ahogando una divertida risa; pero al poco rato, comenzó a revolverse y a lloriquear, como si no estuviera cómodo.

-No, no llores… sssh, ya está, tranquilo, ya pasó…-murmuró ella, arrullándolo.

Pero eso no paró los lloriqueos, los cuales fueron a más paulatinamente; Luna esbozó una mueca preocupada, ya que alguien podría oírlo. ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Ah, espera… ¿tienes hambre? Seguro que es eso… algo leí antes en la biblioteca, espera aquí.

Lo dejó postrado en la cama, mientras le hablaba.

-Ahora vuelvo ¿vale? no tardo nada, y no hagas ruido, nadie debe saber que estás aquí… vuelvo en nada, lo prometo.

El bebé alzó su garra derecha y la posó en su hocico, mirándola con un aire inquisitivo; por un momento, Luna sintió como si el mundo se paraba, quedándose los dos solos en él. No quería dejarle solo, pero no tenia otra opción. Por inercia, le dio un suave beso en la frente y, acto seguido, desapareció de la vista.

Reapareció al instante en unas oscuras y cerradas cocinas, teniendo que encender su cuerno para alumbrarse.

-A ver, un biberón, dónde hay un biberón…-se dijo entre dientes, buscando entre los cajones.

Pero por mucho que buscaba, no encontraba nada que se le pareciese.

-Mierda, pues claro que no hay un biberón aquí… ¿Qué puedes esperar de una hermana célibe?-se preguntó para si misma, un tanto molesta.

No tuvo otra que improvisar un biberón con un vaso de cristal cilíndrico y una goma modificada con su magia; vertió leche en el vaso antes de taparlo y luego lo agitó, mientras lo calentaba con su magia.

-Si mal no recuerdo, ni muy caliente ni muy fría…

Una vez que terminó, se dispuso a abandonar el lugar, alertada por una voz.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-¡Mierda, la ama de llaves!-pensó Luna, asustada.

Sin perder más tiempo, se teletransportó a tiempo de vuelta a su habitación, donde el bebé andaba algo inquieto; pero en cuanto la vio de nuevo se calmó de golpe, mirándola fijamente y respirando con fuerza.

-Ya estoy aquí… y traigo comidita… ven aquí, pequeñín…

Lo alzó con su magia y lo acomodó en su pecho, al tiempo que se tumbaba en la cama; le acercó el biberón a la boca, aceptándolo encantado y cogiéndolo con sus pequeñas garras, chupando ávidamente.

-Huy, que hambre tenias… despacio, no hay prisa…

Tardó diez minutos en tomárselo entero, Luna no apartaba la mirada de él en ningún momento, observándolo atentamente; a pesar de que no sabia de que especie era, cuidarlo la hacia sentirse más maternal que nunca. Sintió entonces que eso era lo que quería, darle todo su amor sin importar qué, y cuidarlo y criarlo como si fuera suyo.

-No sé lo que eres, ni de donde has salido. Pero ahora eso mismo me da igual. Te veo y mi corazón me dice que debo cuidarte. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Porque nada más me importa ahora, sólo tú… hijo mío.

En ese momento, el bebé terminó con el biberón y la miró, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Vale, pues ahora venían los gases… sí, los gases…

Y es que había estado leyendo algunos libros sobre maternidad desde que volvieron del evento; tampoco quería comentárselo a su hermana sin haber leído nada previamente, y era en ese momento cuando más agradecía su decisión.

Levantó al bebé y lo puso en su hombro, mientras le daba ligeros toquecitos en la espalda con su magia; al cabo de unos pocos minutos, dejó escapar un eructito.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Ya estamos llenos?

Como contestación, el bebé dejó escapar un lánguido bostezo, contagiándoselo a Luna

-Pero ahora tenemos sueño ¿eh? la verdad es que yo también… vamos a dormir.

Como no tenia cuna ni nada parecido, improvisó una en su misma cama, usando los cojines como limites y dejando al bebé dentro; éste la miró de soslayo, con los parpados caídos y un gesto cansado.

-Eres adorable. Mi madre me cantaba nanas para dormir… creo recordar una. A ver…

Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a cantar en voz baja, pero audible.

_Las estrellas brillan al compás_

_Resplandecen sin parar_

_Luces tenues en tu piel_

_Hacen nuevo al amanecer_

_Brilla, brilla, mi amor_

_Mañana el sol será tu canción_

Para cuando terminó, el bebé ya se había dormido. Luna esbozó una cálida sonrisa, sintiendo una inmensa felicidad inundándola.

-Buenas noches, hijo mío-susurró, dándole un beso en la frente.

La alicornio se recostó en su cama, cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose al instante.

* * *

Como ya dije en mi foro, éste es un futuro proyecto que todavia no voy a empezar pero que os puedo mostrar cómo se perfila; quizás me ponga con él en cuanto termine con _Lo que fuimos_ y _El sol se pone ahora_. Echad un vistazo a mi foro para ver los estados de todos mis fics si no lo habeis visto antes. Y eso es todo, comentad que os parece, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
